peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 May 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-08 ; Comments *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. (Scan) *John Peel Papers notes that the show started with 'We Are The Champions' (by Queen), instead of the usual Grinderswitch. A 3-0 win over Aston Villa at Anfield that evening had confirmed another title. Liverpool were now seven points clear of second-place WBA, who had only had three games left (two points for a win).http://www.lfconline.com/snapshot_tables/1978_1979/8/may/liverpool/index.shtml *Only four LKJ session tracks are listed, but Ken Garner in The Peel Sessions also includes ‘It Dread Inna Inglan.' This wasn’t played on the repeat broadcast on 04 June 1979 and it is assumed it wasn’t here either. John Peel Papers also only gives recognizable names to two of the tracks. Of the other two, ‘Talking’ is likely to have been ‘Sonny’s Letter,’ which was spoken voice only, making ‘Want Fi Goh Rave’ the unnamed second JKJ track of the night. *All three tracks are played from the debut Comsat Angels maxi-single, presumably a new release and first play. Sessions *Linton Kwesi Johnson #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1979-05-01. No known official release. Tracklisting *Stiff Little Fingers: Gotta Gettaway (7”) Rough Trade / Rigid Digits *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Discovering Japan (LP – Squeezing Out Sparks) Vertigo *Boys: Talking (LP – Alternative Chartbusters) NEMS *Pop Group: Blood Money (LP – Y) Radar *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Down Di Road (session) *Ruts: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *Special AKA: Gangsters (7”) Two-Tone *Flys: Love And A Molotov Cocktail (LP – The Rare Stuff) Harvest Heritage *Undertones: I’ve Gotta Getta (LP – The Undertones) Sire *'unknown' *Comsat Angels: Red Planet (7”) Junta *Comsat Angels: I Get Excited (7”) Junta *Comsat Angels: Specimen 2 (7”) Junta *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Want Fi Goh Rave (session) *Clash: Safe European Homes (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) CBS *Nina Hagen Band: Unbeschreiblich Weiblich (LP – Nina Hagen Band) CBS *Gang Of Four: At Home He’s A Tourist (7”) EMI *Link Wray: Black Widow (LP - unknown) *Slaughter & The Dogs: Cranked Up Really High (7") Rabid *Eddie Shaw & The Wolf Gang: My Baby Is So Ugly (LP - unknown) *Thin Lizzy: Got To Give It Up (LP – Black Rose - A Rock Legend) Vertigo *Rankin Trevor: unknown *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Sonny’s Letter (session) *Mekons: Where Were You (7”) Fast *Viv Stanshall: Rawlinson End, Part 1 (LP – Sir Henry At Rawlinson End) CharismaListed as by Viv Stanshall, but it may have been the original track by Bonzo Dog Band on the LP Let's Make Up And Be Friendly. *Ramones: Blitzkrieg Bop (LP – Ramones) SireListed as “Big Street Bop”. *Van Der Graaf: Ship Of Fools (LP – Vital) Charisma *Protex: Popularity (7” – I Can't Cope) Polydor *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Reality Poem (session) *Captain Beefheart: Bat Chain Puller (LP – Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Virgin *Fall: Last Orders (LP – Short Circuit: Live at the Electric Circus) Virgin *Amos Milburn: One Scotch, One Bourbon, One Beer (LP - unknown)John Peel Papers lists only the artist, but this is among Milburn's best-known songs and seems likely to be the one played to follow the previous Fall track. File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only ;References Category:1979 Category:John Peel Papers 1979